sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Fathina the fox
a 12 years old femile fox. she have two tails and half diffriend color,purple ayes color and ice power. she can made winter day by her self. she's rivaldy with Mecha Lord,she hates someone suffred everyone,like mecha lord do. sometimes she give a cold face to him or ...maybe,pranks. she loves caring everyone,have some fun,and good guy verson. '' 'Persionality' she a cheer girl,smart,kind,and funny. someday she yandere...she totally madness.but,everyone din't know about that.she alway hide her feelings.she friendly too... she single and heart kind. she hates dirtyness... 'about her' she like to reading manga too (not dirty mind). sometimes she making her own manga for fun or tells her feels... she good in science subject,not math ..her power,ice.can froze anything,she never frozen who she's like (friend,family,animal,and other). she always call by her friend "tropic winter girl" XD behind her look,she always have a shyness...eccept when boy see her. meanwhile in out look,she's like dont care with the boys.she fell too young to have boyfriend too. she hate playboy,someday she will punch he's face if she feeling kidnapped by playboy, what make playboy scared? she was pro boxer (but she never let everyone look it). she kinda tomboy,but looks girly. she's born at 21 april ,when 2 years old,she already can control her little ice power,she like draw too.like draw in wall then in paper.she also make mess everything with draw. as she already grow up,she never messing the home. she turn kinda tomboy,like playing football and others. but now she's lookin girly and like collecting stuff. not just Roxxy is her best friend,jane and selpi,is her bestfriend too. she have wuzzle to guard her,she make him from ice. before it,wuzzle just a cute little snowman. Fathina and Roxxy like to pranks and joke each other,but they're not mad,example : roxxy : yo twoface! *calls fathina* fathina : yo ro...hey,what?! roxxy : *laugh* hahahahah!!! XD fathina : what'chout!ur back! O_O roxxy : *looks back* what? fathina : a t-shirt ... *splash a mud to roxxy* hahaha! *laugh* roxxy : whoa u got me XD *give mud to fathina* then they're laugh each other... 'in sonic riders' ''"let's break this stuff!,wait...what stuff?" ~fathina,sonic rider '' fathina is team work with blaze and silver. she a good friend for cream and amy. in this story,fathina kinda serious here,she's is fast at this game,as fast as amy rose. type : speed gear name : fasty purple she's first time appears in splash canyon. she help amy to find cream,she look rivaldy with sonic...but she still call sonic as friend. she can attack someone with ice 'quotes' *"heya...w'sup everyone in this world!,wait..who im talking to?" *"no!i hate mecha lord i hate it!" *"lulz,are you kidding,i know he's poor...that why i give he's much money for he's life" *"SQRUELLS!!SQRUELLS!! oh they so cute!i wanna hug it nya~!" *"run!!wait...what?y i have run?they're suffred,owh *goes to suffred guy* i'll help u,dont worry" *"rise cold wind at this heat weather!...please,pretty please~?" said it when lose her power *"hello Xandra,can i be ur friends?" first time know her *"thx god!" ~ got rank S *"yay,i like 'A' " ~ got rank A *"ok good" ~ got rank B *"aww c'mon?!" ~got rank C *"but i was trying so hard" ~ got rank D '''sonic rider' *"hope i'll be win" first lap *"take this!" *"lala?!...this is hurt!" *"no fathina,dont cry.." *"yo...i like it like it like it" *"wave?!i though you were good guy" other comic *"he's kinda creppy,no wait what?" *"how to sleep?heh,lie down on the bed,then close your ayes...no really,im serious" *"uuh,what kind of this?" touch the crown give by princess flower * "hehe ,roxxy u Entomophobia...hehe hahahahahah that funny!! *laugh*" 'relationship' Roxxy velicia rosie ~ her best friend,and....partner Dilla The Wolf ~ fathina funniest friends....they're silly ^^" amy rose ~ her best partner,they're kinda looks like twins if theyre happy silver the hedgehog ~ he's the first guy who find fathina Mecha Lord ~ bad!bad rival! =A= 'trivia' *fathina is fox from indonesia *her hobby is sing,heard music,play,and draw. *she cant see someone sad or friend tears. *pancakes is her favored food ,espesialy banana/stawberry/grape flavour. *in comic,she persionalty is kinda peppy,sassy,and party dude. she's more smart then the game (she even have a lab,not like in game) Full bio : full name : '''fathina the fox / fathina evreta '''call : '''fathina,ina,or reta '''family : mother,father,aqill the fox (young bro),hasfi the fox (younger bro) partner : 'wuzzle the snowcat,Roxxy velicia rosie,blaze the cat,amy rose '''friend : 'Roxxy velicia rosie,Xandra Qee The HedgeCat,Suffered Sonic,amy rose,blaze the cat,cream the rabbit,jane lynx,selpi,etc... '''power : '''ice,snow,fly fast,chaos control '''power level : ***** 'appears' *'when crisis day coming '(novel) *'kembalikan aku dari dunia ini (known as : let me go from this world) '(comic) *'sonic unleashed' *'sonic riders' *'sonic X' *'sonic adventure ' theme song *red - tylor swift *first time in forever - kristen bell *river - JKT48 wik.jpg|from left : fathina,jane,selpi Fathina3.png Fathina 2.PNG Fathina again.PNG W.PNG|wuzzle the snowcat 1486840 562150477197734 1447001856 n.jpg|fathina fanmade 10290631_626927167386731_4700364535127937457_n.jpg|fathina gender bender,fatih the fox 10290613_1529280573965633_8651927884491576884_n.jpg|fathina,jane,and selpi by selfi fianti sprites.PNG|fathina sprites|link=fathina sprits ver. Category:Females Category:Mobians Category:Foxes Category:Neutral